Resident Evil : Project Valkyrie
by Midnight crimzon
Summary: After the incident in Beijing China, Ada now has a new mission from an unknown client. It is to go back to Raccoon City and find the cure for both T and C virus that a scientist have left in the Umbrella research Facility, The Hive. Now is her chance to set things straight. equipped with her weapons, she head on this mission alone, hoping she will find the cure and escape alive.


Chapter 1

Once again I'm in a mission, a mission that could either save mankind or destroy it further. My name is Ada Wong, a former secret agent at the Umbrella Corporation, The Corporation that did this to the entire world with my help. Now, I have a new client, I don't know who exactly they are but they were asking for one thing, The perfect cure, the cure to the T- virus and C-virus. If I could give this cure to them, I might change everything. It may be my last chance to make things right.

I'm currently staying here in Beijing, China. Captain Chris Redfield had secured this place from zombies and other infected things with the help of the BSAA. But I couldn't let them all do the work. I've set up my laptop and waited for my client's transmission. After a few minutes, my client has sent me the details.

"Good morning, Ada Wong. I'm glad you've accepted out offer." A deep voiced man said  
"Good morning sir. Now, please tell me the details of this mission."  
"Oh yes. As I have said, your goal is to retrieve a cure, the cure for both T-Virus and C-virus."  
"Does such cure exist?"  
"Why yes, Don't worry, I'm sure you could handle this mission. However, there is only 1 problem."  
"What is it?"  
"The cure is last seen at the Umbrella underground research lab at Raccoon City, the Hive."

I felt slightly tensed when I heard where I was going. Going there alone or with a group is suicide. That's a city filled with zombies and mutated things. Going in there is easy but getting out is almost impossible.  
"Hello? Ms Ada? Have you changed your mind?"  
"No. I'm fine. Please continue."  
"Alright, You must either, infiltrate the Hive or find Dr. Linda, a scientist who is said have created the cure."  
"What if she's dead?"  
"Then I'm afraid you have no choice but to enter the Hive and look for the cure."  
"And if the files aren't there?"  
"Ms Ada I'm sure any procedure, sample or video tape would be there at The Hive. Take it and bring it to us."

I know this is a dangerous mission, but this is a risk I have to take. Besides, I've been doing these solo missions for a long time now. I've gotten the hang of being danger or being surrounded by enemies.

"Alright, I accept this mission. As part of our deal you will provide me with transportation and equipments that I would need.  
"Yes, I haven't forgotten about that. Now, there is a small airplane at an airport near Beijing. Your equipment is also there and I've sent few mercenaries to help you in your mission."  
"Sorry but I don't need teammates. They'll only be a drag."  
"Trust me, you'll need all the help you can get. Good luck." Then the transmission ended.

By that time, Chris entered my tent. I closed my laptop and began putting the laptop back in my bag. I knew Chris have been eavesdropping on me on my client earlier.

"So, you're leaving us just like that?"Chris said  
"What else am I going to do? I've already done my part here." I said then I was about to leave  
"Wait." Chris said "Here, take this. If you ever find the cure, make sure to do the right thing this time."

Then he handed me a revolver. I held the revolver and placed it on my belt then I left and headed off to the airport.

I took one of the BSAA's motorcycles and rode it to reach the airport. I could feel the wind, passing through my hair. It was one of those moments where I was at peace. After some time, I've reached the airport. I guess that black plane is my ride since it's the only plane here. I approached the plane and entered it. The moment I entered the plane, I knew that someone would point a gun at me that's why I grabbed my revolver and quickly aimed at my right.

"Woah! Quick eh?" A guy said  
"Chill out. We're here to help you. Our boss told us to give you this." A guy with bandana said then he  
handed me a black suitcase.

I put my gun down and opened the suitcase. The suitcase contained a handgun, a sub machine gun, a military knife and magazines. I could tell that these equipments wouldn't be much in this mission. Good thing I brought my crossbow on my bag.

"Well, who are you two?" I asked  
"The name is Carl, Carl Roves, and the guy that you aimed at earlier is Max." The guy with the bandana said  
"Well, actually there are 3 of us. The other one is right there. His name is Phil, he's a little sick because of the plane ride I guess." Max said

I took my seat near the plane's door and waited for us to take off. I had the feeling that I'd need all of my strength later. I closed my eyes for a minute and took a nap. Everything was peaceful and relaxing when suddenly I woke up. I must've slept too long because when I looked outside the window, I found out that in a few more minutes, we'll be in Raccoon city. I was preparing my things then Phil stood up and walked towards the cockpit.

"Hey where are you going?" Carl asked  
"I'm just going to talk with our pilot. Don't worry." Phil said then he opened the door to the cockpit and closed it after he entered.

A few more minutes we heard the pilot screaming. Max quickly stood up and went to the cockpit. The moment he opened the door, the pilot choked him and pinned him against the wall. I quickly stood up and aimed my revolver at the pilot. Then Phil appeared behind the pilot. _ What the heck!? Their appearance, it's familiar. The Plaga, they're infested with Plaga. _Phil was holding a plaga and shoves it down Max's mouth. In a matter of seconds, Max became one of them. Oh well, guess time for me to warm up.

I shot Max and the Pilot with the revolver. Then Phil also managed to infect Carl with the plaga then I shot him. After that, I noticed that there was nobody else left to drive the plane. I doubt Carl knows how to do it and can. I grabbed a parachute on the emergency pack and walked near the plane's door. Carl wondered what I was going to do. The plane was still flying on top of Arklay Mountains which is near from Raccoon city.  
"What are you doing!?" Carl said  
"Leaving you. You only have little time before the plaga takes over your entire body. Good luck." I said then I jumped out of the plane.

I opened the parachute and managed to land on the forest at Arklay Mountains. Luckily, there was no sign of any hostiles. I grabbed my handgun and revolver and began walking alone. Now, my new mission, have begun.

End of chapter 1

Hello! This is my first fanfic story and I hope it's entertaining as you have expected. Reviews and comments are very much welcomed and if you could make me a cover for this story, I'd really appreciate it. Just message me if you can. Thanks ^_^


End file.
